1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-testing method for a computer and a device used for performing the method, more particularly to a method for automatically simulating manual testing of a computer after the computer is powered on, a testing system, and an external storage device used for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before a new computer leaves the factory, there is often a need to perform a series of hardware, software, and/or firmware tests in order to ensure quality. Firmware testing, in particular, frequently calls for a manual testing operation in which instructions must be manually input in each computer. Clearly, the manual testing operation is time consuming and impedes efficient computer production. Moreover, it is difficult to ascertain completeness of the manual testing operation. The aforesaid drawbacks of the manual testing operation also impact computer repair. If, for example, firmware in a number of computers has a similar problem, the manual testing operation impedes rapid testing and repair. In addition, conventional WISE or ICE testing devices, commonly used for testing individual computers in a laboratory setting, are costly, and are moreover incapable of performing testing on a large volume of computers.
The aforesaid drawbacks have not been adequately addressed by current computer testing technologies. For example, in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 93139762, use of a computer to detect automatically an error of a peripheral device connected thereto is disclosed, yet the aforesaid application is not suitable for automatic testing of components inside the computer. In contrast, Taiwanese Patent Application No. 94135316 discloses a method for determining an address of a program module in which an error has occurred when a computer crashes. In sum, the abovementioned patent applications do not provide a way of automating the manual testing operation.